


[podfic] untitled Skyfall prompt fill

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of a "untitled Skyfall prompt fill."</p>
<p>
  <i>Written for the prompt I´d love to read a story where Bond never had a relationship with a man, he also never had been attracted to one until he met Q.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] untitled Skyfall prompt fill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled Skyfall prompt fill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20847) by justmonitoring. 



> Thank you, to themusecalliope for beta listening to this podfic.

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:03:01 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Skyfall/untitled%20Skyfall%20prompt%20fill.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Skyfall/untitled%20Skyfall%20prompt%20fill.m4b) | **Size:** 1.8 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
